


headfirst into the depths called love

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [12]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Again, F/M, So about Castiel falling in love, Sometime during MCL, a request from tumblr, open request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Castiel sees Gigi in the crowd, but doesn’t stop himself in time.





	headfirst into the depths called love

Castiel knows that he’s falling in love, because he can recognise the feeling. A little too well, definitely, he’d say aside to Lysander later. Standing on the edge, not quite ready to let himself go, not again. And Lysander knows that feeling too, as well as being on the other side, personally and awfully wrecked. Unable to recognise what he was not even a week before. 

So, he can’t take that step forward. Doesn’t _want_  to go over the cliff face once more, only to find nothing at the bottom to catch him. Already been through that once, more recent than a lot of people give him credit for. It’s because it’s him, _Castiel_ , independent and out of place, that he’s given a wide berth and lots of looks. Only because it’s _him_. Too bad no one gave _her_  the memo, either.

Continuing on, Castiel tries to watch his footing. Can no longer pinpoint the exact moment that his heart started beating a little faster, or that the nameless figure in his songs started to have a certain colour to her eyes. It’s a jump into the wild, sure, but it’s also a slippery slope. Castiel can no longer catch himself at moments, to stop himself from getting in too deep.

Falling in love was kind of like drowning. Maybe he’d read that somewhere, heard it, or seen it in a movie. That was also an accurate analogy, anyway, not that the source mattered. Struggling to breathe, speak, _sing_. Plays in a concert, if only because she’d asked so damn kindly, and he doesn’t know what came over him. Castiel sees Gigi in the crowd, but doesn’t stop himself in time. 

He knows that he’s fallen further than he should’ve, or more than he could’ve stopped himself. It tries to worm it’s way out, doing so when it takes her hand before auditions, helps her study before exams, learns to accept the mistakes when he crosses the line. Powerful and moving, getting him when he leasts expects it. Like when he pens the song finally, putting words to paper, getting the song out that had been sitting in his heart since maybe day one. 

Out of character, maybe. Castiel can’t say for sure, anymore, when he’s six months in and they’re going out to dinner with friends, _together_. Three months later and Gigi is dressed in blue, spinning in his arms to music he doesn’t catch. Finds himself at a year later, lazing in bed on a Sunday morning, her hair fanning over his pillows while the sun rises. Doesn’t know the exact time after that, when he expands his repertoire beyond fast food and easy meals, cooking eggs over easy, toast bordering on burning, and finds her behind a camera with a smile.

Castiel knows that he fell into love, headfirst and without a doubt, no matter how much he kicked and struggled to stop it from happening. There’s several particular moments, and no noticeable moments at all. Just a net at the bottom of the valley, catching him safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> SNAPS FINGERS  
> ITS LOVE BABY


End file.
